


Control

by ClockworkReaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Probably ooc, Riding, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkReaper/pseuds/ClockworkReaper
Summary: A silver-haired reaper is bored and stressed from work. Entertainment comes in the form of a catty Forensics reaper. (Set before Undertaker deserts/quits.)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom name Adrian used for Undertaker. Othello is a dom (or maybe he tries to be).

He isn’t sure how he ended up there or even why he ended up there. Perhaps it had something to do with his stress levels at work going absolutely off the charts lately, or maybe it had to do with nuisance demons popping up and causing large problems more frequently. He rarely drinks, but tonight he finds himself ordering drinks of the alcoholic sort in a more upscale club.

 _Club_. He scoffed at the word mentally. The place is barely a club these days. It’s more of an upscale bar and lounge with entertainment. The young reapers are all off at a new, more modern establishment. It’s a Friday night and there’s an attractive young female reaper twirling around a pole on the other side of the large room. Of course, the place may not be much of a club but there are still a healthy number of patrons attending, and most of them make up the crowd of horny cheering drunks clustered around the stage. He grumbles under his breath at the spectacle.

The bartender draws his attention away. “Legendary Death, sir, would you like a refill?”

The man blinks and heaves a heavy sigh. He stares down at the empty glass in front of him. “When I’m off duty it’s just Adrian, there’s no need to be so formal all the time.” He adjusts his glasses and looks over the selection of alcoholic beverages lined up immaculately along the wall behind the bar. “And no, but I would like a glass of that French imported wine,” he gestured loosely at the half full bottle a few shelves up.

The bartender poured him a glass, fuller than it should have been filled, and Adrian dropped some bills and coins on the bar. He took his glass and meandered over to the side of the room farthest from the dancer and crowd, settling into an oversized armchair. If careful enough, two people could sit on the chair at the same time. The chair was a lot firmer than it looked, he decided after shifting himself to accommodate for his trench coat. It’s tight against his front and it’s a bit uncomfortable. He presently doesn't care enough to stand and take it off. Adrian sipped his wine then set it down on the end table next to him before peeling off his black gloves and stuffing them in the pocket of his coat. He sighed as thoughts of work come crashing back into his mind so he closes his eyes, trying to shut the intrusive thoughts out, and loosens his tie.

It felt as if someone were always trying to kiss up to him or needed him for stupidly simple things a mere assistant supervisor could attend to. He was the highest in the chain of command, save of course for the court, and shouldn’t be dealing with issues of misplaced paperwork and unruly new recruits. But he had an order to maintain and standards that had to be met. Perhaps a talk with General Affairs about increasing requirements for promotion to supervisor positions was to be arranged. Or maybe even an annual evaluation and threat of docked pay of those who oversaw others would deal with the incompetence being displayed as of late. He was a symbol of raw power in not just his workplace, but seemingly across the reaper realm. Even reapers from other countries seemed to know of his high status and old age. He was fully aware of the rumors that he might be older than Christ himself. Adrian wasn’t sure really when he had awoken as a reaper, but he was certainly aware of how much stronger he was than the others of his kind, both in mental capacities and physically. There are a few plaques and statues dedicated in his honor across the realm for some reason or another. Most recently was a wing in an Italian library for Cinematic Records that was named after him for taking down an entire demon horde single-handedly. 

Adrian bent his head forward and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes and taking another sip of his wine. The tip of his braid brushed the back of his hand as he rested them in his lap and he looked at it. He held it with his index finger and thumb and brought it closer to his face. He frowned. Was he getting greyer? He couldn’t tell with this low lighting. As he fiddled with his singular braid he made note that he should cut his nails when he got home, maybe even hit them with some black nail polish if the mood struck. His ponytail was suddenly itchy and he loosened the ribbon that tied his hair back. He was often teased for having hair so long it reached almost to his knees when left to flow loose. He liked his long hair and took excellent care of it, taking care to trim dead ends and comb twice, maybe thrice, a day. And perhaps they were not really teasing but merely commenting. If anyone had a problem with it they never said it around him, possibly out of fear of being docked pay or otherwise punished. It was tiring to be treated so differently and to have to constantly maintain a composed exterior that radiated authority and dedication to the job.

The silver-haired reaper reflected deeply on this and how he could change it, and if it could be changed at all. Maybe if he did something so heinous and criminal it would change everyone’s feelings about him. He wasn’t sure. And he was so deep in thought he also wasn’t sure when he got a lap full of another reaper. He snapped back to reality and gave the small - very small - reaper a hard glare. The brunet reaper was unbothered by it and continued to make himself comfortable. He sat sideways, rear end on the cushion of the oversized arm chair and legs crossed over Adrian’s lap. Adrian almost didn't recognize the smaller. Usually this particular reaper donned black slacks, an untucked white dress shirt, and a loose tie. Perhaps the most memorable part of his attire is the white lab coat, or perhaps it is the fashion and safety disaster of wearing socks and sandals. But that is not at all close to what the short reaper has on now. 

Tight, black leather shorts that do nothing for modesty. Thigh high shiny black boots with a dangerously sharp four inch heel to them. A snug fitting black vest cut off just under the ribs is buttoned closed in the front. There’s a chain hanging from the belt around his hips, which Adrian is sure the belt is just there for show because nothing is going anywhere without effort. There’s a thick black band around the reaper’s upper arm and he’s wearing short black gloves. Although his hair is still a disaster of a bird’s nest and his round glasses without temples are still perched neatly on the bridge of his nose. Somehow.

Adrian hardened his glare. “Othello,” he growled the invading reaper’s name lowly, “What in the name of the gods are you doing?” He recalled Othello being a part of the Forensics Division. Adrian had only seen the short reaper on rare occasions but knew of the brunet’s brilliance since graduating at the top of his academy class. A bit of a cheeky, coy bastard though.

“Providing you some company, that’s all,” Othello answered easily. “Or are you just as isolated and cold and unfeeling outside of work as you are at work?” 

He should have just gone home. Adrian contemplated just launching this nuisance across the room into the wall but he doesn’t really feel like paying for property damage, nor can he really summon the energy and motivation to move that quickly and forcefully right now. Instead he sighed and picked up his glass of wine again, taking a gulp of it before setting it back down. He’s not drunk, in fact he can barely even feel the buzz of the alcohol, but it does take him longer than it should have to notice that Othello was fiddling with his tie. He swatted the young reaper’s hands and fixed him with another glare. Othello just chuckled a bit, resting his hands on his own stomach again. Adrian composed himself and sighed softly, using his business voice, “Is there something I can help you with? I cannot make any promises that I will be able to, however.”

“No, I’m just making myself comfortable. You certainly don’t seem to be in much of a hurry yourself.” Othello reclined as best as he could, given his position. “You also don’t seem to care for the entertainment.”

Adrian sighed again. “Not particularly. I don’t care for such languid displays in public; both that performer and you would face terrible scorn from the humans if they saw you in such showy attire.”

“It’s a good thing we’re not humans then, now isn’t it? We’re a good deal more advanced than they are in many ways.” 

The conversation was leaving Adrian a bit confused. They were talking about such a mundane thing as if Othello was not perched in Adrian’s lap wearing quite the revealing outfit. Maybe that was the point? The silver haired reaper frowned and made eye contact with Othello again. “Cut the shit, what is it that you actually want? Because if this is some bet between you and your coworkers kindly leave me out of it so I can go home.”

“Not a bet, not a game, I promise. I’ve simply chosen you to be my prey tonight,” the shorter man replied with a small smirk.

At that, Adrian can’t help but to bark a short laugh, “Your prey? Good heavens what are the youth drinking these days?”

Othello chuckled softly and quite quickly changed his position so he was straddling Adrian. “I’ve not had one drop of alcohol.” He played with the top button of Adrian’s trench coat and Adrian watched his face and movements, calculating and analyzing. He observed the younger reaper’s body language and knows exactly what Othello wants. Hell, he’s known what Othello wanted since the other first plopped into his lap. It isn’t unusual for reapers to try and have a relationship or one-night stand with him. 

Adrian picked up his wine glass and brought it to his lips, finishing the drink off without breaking eye contact. Othello stopped playing with the coat button and focused his attention on Adrian’s tie, looking at it as he tightened it gently. “Since you’d rather I be blunt, what will it take to get you to come home with me?”

“Why don’t you try and figure that out yourself?” Adrian smiled for the first time since getting to the establishment. It’s not a happy smile, but rather it is one of challenge. Othello gave a small pout and Adrian chuckled, resting a hand on Othello’s hip, “You started this game of roundabout answers.”

Othello’s hands go to untie the ribbon holding Adrian’s hair up. Adrian lets him, sighing in content as his hair falls loose. Othello tucked the black ribbon into one of Adrian’s pockets and Adrian turned his head to glance over to the other side of the room. The smaller reaper lightly grabbed Adrian’s chin and tilted his head back forward so they’re looking at each other again. “Don’t worry, nobody is watching us. Those horny slags are preoccupied… Unless you’d like to be the center of attention,” Othello smirks.

Adrian groaned, “Gods please no.”

“Worried about your reputation, Legend?” Othello taunted.

“No,” he snarled, almost spitting in Othello’s face, “I would rather not be the center of attention outside of work when I don’t need to be. I don’t give a rat’s ass about my perceived reputation.”

Othello’s eyes glimmered at that, as if everything has just clicked into place for him. Adrian was immediately suspicious but did his best not to show it. Othello draped an arm over Adrian’s shoulders and the back of his neck, leaning forward and splaying his other hand over the silver haired reaper’s chest. He looked into Adrian’s eyes and whispers lowly, “I see now. It’s all about control for you.” Adrian’s gaze narrowed and before he could say anything Othello is purring in his ear. “You’re always in control of any situation you’re in but you don’t actually like it and you wish you could just surrender that control from time to time. Isn’t that right, _pet_?” Othello accentuated the last word and at the same time yanked Adrian’s tie tighter.

Adrian jolted, both from the shock of having his tie constricted so tightly around his throat and from Othello’s words. He growled lowly in his throat, and glared at Othello once again. Not that the smaller reaper could see, since he moved his head lower to give feather light, teasing kisses to the side of Adrian’s neck. It is an unspoken command; _yield_. Adrian pushed Othello’s head away.

“There’s nothing wrong with handing over the reins to someone else,” Othello prompted him softly.

“I don’t have issues about-.”

“You didn’t deny it right away like you have everything else. Any other statement or question I made you countered or had something to say immediately. Not this time.”

 _Observant bastard!_ Adrian cursed mentally, but he did have to give the other props for picking up such a minor thing so quickly. Othello relaxed his grip on Adrian’s tie and leaned back slightly, obviously pleased with himself.

Adrian let the tension and suspicion go and he chuckled again, shaking his head. “Perhaps I should have paid attention to you more when you were in training, or perhaps I need to start visiting other departments more, but I don’t remember you being the dominant type.”

“Most people never suspect that about me.” Othello winked. “It’s a wonderful perk to catching folks off guard.”

“Your prey,” Adrian commented and the brunet in his lap hummed in agreement. Adrian ran his fingers gently through Othello’s messy hair before he suddenly grabbed it and roughly pulled the smaller reaper’s face closer to his own. “You shouldn’t get complacent just because you think you’ve cornered it.”

“Just as a dog should not bite the hand that feeds it,” Othello quipped without missing a beat. He pressed the sharp edge of a small knife to the side of Adrian’s neck, right against his pulse point. “You may not be prey after all, but rather you are a disobedient mutt that needs disciplining from his master.”

With a blade pressed to his throat, Adrian found the energy he needed to fling Othello off. His hand shifted from Othello’s hair to his throat and he threw the other away onto an adjacent couch. The couch skidded across the floor slightly from the force and Othello grunted from the sudden movement. Before he had a chance to recover, Adrian was on top of him, crushing Othello with his weight. “I don’t fancy blood play. Save that for someone else.” Adrian murmured in Othello’s ear.

“No? You seemed like you would enjoy that type of thing.” Othello huffed. He squirmed under Adrian, trying to get free. His squirming was enough to get a leg free to rub his knee against Adrian’s crotch. Adrian let out a breathy sigh and rested his forehead on Othello’s shoulder. “For someone who doesn’t like blood play you sure got worked up over being degraded.”

“Those are two very different things.” Adrian snorted and regained his composure.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Othello asked.

Adrian sneered. “Breaking character now that you’re pinned under someone? I thought you were better than that.”

“A good dom is attentive to the needs of his subs; unless you would rather stay in the public eye where anyone can see you and the attention would shift to you once they realize what’s going on. A stripper is a good show, but someone shagging Legendary Death? That’s an even better one.”

“Ah but if I retain this position it appears that you’re just another slut trying to warm my cock to hopefully get a promotion.”

“You can’t change more than one variable when testing a hypothesis. Too many ‘what ifs’ when for certain we could be doing more than bantering on a couch in some shoddy building at the edge of town.” Othello was able to wedge a hand between them and pressed it against Adrian’s chest. “So if you want to continue to be frustrated with always being in control you can get up and leave now and I won’t follow you.”

Adrian paused and seriously considered the thought. He sat upright and pushed his messed up bangs out of his face, studying Othello; the smaller remained laying on the couch, watching him back. Barely above the pulse of the music, Adrian muttered, “And if instead I should like to take you up on your offer?”

Othello gave a lazy grin. “You’ll kiss the toe of my boot and ask me for it nicely.”

“You can’t be serious,” Adrian glared.

Othello laughed as he got up off the couch, “You’re right, that time I wasn’t. You should have seen your face!” He laughed again before opening a portal and beckoning to Adrian with a wink and a ‘come here’ motion with his finger before walking through the passage. Adrian glanced around at his surroundings as he stood and smoothed his hair down. There was a different performer on the stage now, and more reapers sitting at the bar, but it didn’t seem that anyone noticed him. Or if they did, they weren’t looking now. After feeling secure that nobody was watching he stepped through the portal.

Almost immediately after the portal closed behind him, Othello shoved him against a wall and attacked his neck with kisses and light nibbles. For his small size, Adrian had to give Othello credit for finding clever ways to use the strength reapers were naturally gifted with. Whether or not a reaper did a job that required high physical strength or not, they all had much more strength than the average human (although the Collections reapers would always boast the most superior strength due the physical demand of their work). Between kisses and bites, Othello made haste unbuttoning Adrian’s trench coat and pushing it off the taller reaper’s shoulders to the floor. “Kneel,” Othello murmured, tugging lightly at Adrian’s tie. With a bit of a grumble, Adrian knelt, now looking up at Othello. Othello smiled and pet the older man’s head, “Good boy. Now stay right there or I’ll have to punish you.” Even in the dark, Adrian caught a glint in Othello’s eyes as the other turns away. The tone of his voice suggested this time he wasn't joking.

There’s the sound of a drawer opening, rummaging around, and things being put somewhere before a lamp next to the bed is clicked on. Othello flashed the knife he had earlier so Adrian can see it, and then sets it on his dresser. A sign he will not be using it. “I would never have expected a Forensics officer to have an apartment suite to himself,” Adrian commented.

Othello clicked his tongue and walked back over to Adrian, pacing the floor in front of him a few times before going back to his bed, a nice full sized one, Adrian noticed absently, and sitting on the edge of it. “Come,” Othello pointing to the floor in front of him. Adrian started to stand and Othello shook his head. “No. Mutts don’t walk on two legs. Try again.” With a low growl in his throat, Adrian _crawled_ over to the spot the younger pointed at, being met with a smile and another pat on the head. “Quick learner,” he stated and bent over to loosen Adrian’s tie enough to pull it off. “However, there’s another rule to learn. You don’t speak unless asked a question or commanded to. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Othello prompted.

“Yes, sir,” Adrian spat out, glaring up at him.

“Master is also acceptable. Now lose the waistcoat and dress shirt,” the brunet waved a hand and sat up straight again, crossing his legs and looking down at Adrian. Adrian fumbled a bit at first, not wanting to risk breaking eye contact with Othello, but has to look down at what he’s doing to ensure he gets all the buttons undone. When he glanced back up, Othello had peeled off his own gloves and top and tossed them to the floor, close to his nightstand. Othello leaned back a bit more, reaching for something on the bed but paused and turned back to cup Adrian’s face with his hands. In a moment of seriousness, he lost his previously playful tone, “If something is too far tell me and we’ll stop, alright? I know this is different for you.” Adrian sighed, relieved at hearing what he hadn’t known he needed to hear. He nodded. Othello’s hands move to Adrian’s glasses, holding the temples for a moment so Adrian knows what’s coming, before gently removing them. He got up and Adrian heard him set them down lightly on the night stand.

The silver haired reaper was nearly completely vulnerable now. A reaper without his spectacles was an easy target to a demon or other supernatural enemy. Adrian reckoned he probably had the worst sight of all of his kind, practically blind without their aid. He could only make out colorful blobs at best. Despite all his years of training without wearing his glasses, he was still anxious and it showed in his fidgeting in Othello’s absence. His bangs were swept aside and a reassuring kiss was pressed to his forehead before Othello settled back on the edge of the bed. Adrian can feel the air shift back to its previous mood. There was the sound of jangling metal and then he feels a cold chain against his sternum. Something with slightly fluffy padding wraps around his neck and is tightened firmly before Othello’s fingers move away again. He hears the younger reaper purr, “Oh you _do_ look good with a collar; I wish you could see yourself, purple looks nice against your skin.” He pulled the chain connected to Adrian’s collar, “Up on the bed on your chest, ass up.”

He let the chain slacken a bit so Adrian can get up on the bed. Othello can practically feel the humiliation rolling off the older as he got in the position he was told to. He unzipped his boots, pulling them off and dropping them aside. For as much as loved wearing them, it was also very nice to take them off after several hours. Othello settled behind Adrian after that, spreading his fingers out as he rubbed his hands over Adrian’s back, starting at his hips and then gliding downwards towards his shoulders, and back up again. After pushing all of Adrian’s hair off to one side of the bed he leaned over Adrian, pressing his chest to Adrian’s back, admittedly with a bit of trouble due to their difference in height. His hands slid from Adrian’s hips around his sides to his chest then over his abdomen and stomach. Othello left one hand on Adrian’s abdomen and his other hand brushed over a nipple. Adrian shuddered at the contact and let out a short groan. Othello smiled against Adrian’s back and rolled his finger pads over it again, attempting to coax a stronger response from the man under him. Adrian was being stubborn, it seemed, and Othello scratched Adrian’s nipple with his nails, drawing a long, breathy, moan from the latter. Better.

The hand he had on Adrian’s abdomen moved upwards and Othello palmed lightly at the rather obvious bulge in Adrian’s pants, drawing another lewd sound. “I haven’t even done much of anything and you’re already so hard,” Othello sneered. “Are you so deprived of this type of activity that even the slightest touches turn you into a wanton whore? Or maybe you’ve just got a sensitive body.”

“Don’t call me a whore, you damned fox,” Adrian scowled, though there was no venom or bite to his words.

Othello withdrew his hands and sat back. “Oh? Talking without permission? That’s a bad dog,” he clicked his tongue and got up from the bed.

“I realized you haven’t given me a real reason to fear stepping out of line.” The older reaper replied and moved to lie on his side. He didn’t even bother attempting to follow the blurry shape of Othello moving across the room. There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing and then a dip in the bed as Othello got back on it. 

Adrian half growled and half groaned at the harsh, sudden smack to his abdomen. He jerked away from the hit and instinctively curled his arms over the spot that was hit. Othello just chuckled and grabbed the chain of the collar, pulling it to coax Adrian back closer to him. “For someone who fights demons on a near monthly basis you sure let a little smack affect you.” He let out a wistful sigh and pulled the chain tighter still. “I do think it would positively wonderful to use a real whip on you but a crop will just have to do. I haven’t the patience to tie you down right now.”

Adrian gave him an incredulous look and Othello gripped his chin and cheeks, squishing Adrian’s lower face. “Don’t look at me like that; you brought your punishment on yourself. I’m sure you just need to be reminded of your place but wrongdoings can’t just be brushed off. I think twenty sounds about right for your offense, don’t you think?”

There was a pause before Adrian realized he was waiting for a response. “Yes…sir…” He sounded unsure of his words. They felt strange on his tongue given the circumstances.

The hand holding Adrian’s chin smoothed over a cheek before ruffling the top of his hair. “All the way nude now, hurry up.” The silver haired reaper hesitated again and this time his chest was struck with the crop. With a low hiss he moved as best as he could on such a short and tightly held leash to remove his shoes and socks, and then his pants and underwear. It was quite lacking his usual grace of things. He usually had no problem being nude before his one-night lovers, but there he sat feeling quite…strange. He couldn’t put his finger on the emotion. It wasn’t embarrassment or shame. No. He penned it down as insecurity. Uncertainty of what was coming next but knowing whatever it was wasn’t within his control.

Othello let the chain leash slacken and lightly, ever so lightly, pressed the crop against Adrian’s inner thigh. He dragged it slowly upwards, tapping ever so softly against the area right below Adrian’s belly button, then upwards again trailing over his chest. Adrian was so hyper focused on the tool that Othello’s breath in his ear startled him. “Turn over again. Ass up. You shouldn’t have moved from that position until instructed either.”

He turned over without complaint and the crop was immediately back to trailing over his body. Taunting him. Enticing him. Not knowing when or where Othello would choose to strike him next. The first one came, expectedly, across his rear. The expectation he would be hit there first did nothing to prevent him from jolting in surprise anyway. The next five spanks are also across his ass, alternating cheeks. And then the crop begins striking at his thighs and _oh_ now that was a feeling that made his insides do strange flops at the sensation. It wasn’t until nearly the end of his punishment that Adrian was panting and giving low moans in response. Some little voice in the back of his mind told Adrian it had only been nineteen and not twenty. It got its answer when Othello brought his hand down right on the tender part of Adrian’s ass where he had previously been hit by the crop. A loud sound, something between a pleasured moan and a shout of pain, spilled from Adrian’s lips and he quickly buried his face into the pillow he’d been clinging to since about halfway through. 

“Relax,” Othello commanded softly and pressed lightly at the base of Adrian’s back. Adrian’s legs shook before he got them to move and he rested his body on the bed. Othello rubbed a hand over the red of Adrian’s skin. It was hot to the touch, most likely stinging from the spanking. “You did well; I’m sure you won’t speak out of turn again,” the brunet praised. “But that’s enough relaxing now, come here.” He shifted on the bed to shove pillows against the headboard, then leaned against those and pulled Adrian’s leash, guiding the older reaper to place his upper half between Othello’s legs. He unclipped the leash from the collar and let the chain slide to the floor, abandoning it in favor of grabbing a fistful of silky silver hair. “I don’t need to tell you what to do now, do I?”

Upon the tight grip of his hair being loosened Adrian lowered his head to press gentle kisses to Othello’s chest, peppering the smaller reaper with kisses as he worked his way downwards. Adrian was coy, lightly nuzzling the bulge in Othello’s tight leather shorts. He undid the button and fly and leaned back so Othello could shuck them off. Commando, huh? There was no underwear under those shorts but he expected that with how ungodly tight they looked. Now he certainly wasn’t opposed to sucking dick but it had also been a while since he went down on anyone… Not that he could see clear enough to tell, but it certainly felt as if Othello were sneering at him for his pause. Asshole. Adrian swept his hair back over his shoulders before leaning forward. Slightly calloused fingers wound around the base of the brunet reaper’s cock as lips kissed the head.

Othello huffed and commented, “Tease,” while watching the older take his time. Adrian chuckled softly before taking more into his mouth, running his tongue over the underside and then the tip as he slowly moved his head up and down. At the same time, he was lightly rubbing and squeezing what was not in his mouth. At one point Othello growled and his hips snapped up. Adrian gagged and pulled back, rubbing his throat and coughing a few times. “Sorry, sorry-” Othello apologized quickly. It was difficult to maintain control when someone with a tongue like that was using it in such lewd ways.

Not that the young reaper was that long or thick, but there’s still something to be said about having anything unexpectedly spearing your throat from the inside. Adrian only offered a few kisses to the inside of Othello’s thighs before resuming. He gave a few long, languid licks before deciding to lightly suck one of Othello’s balls, rolling the other one between his fingers. Othello let out a low whine, clutching at the sheets with one hand while his other went to Adrian’s hair again. Not really to hold him in place but just something to grasp. Adrian took his sweet, sweet time before delivering the same treatment to the other, then returned to feather light kisses and kitten licks until Othello tugged his hair. “Enough,” he let go and nudged the older away, getting off the bed, “On your back.”

The older man winced as his backside hit the bed, skin tingling and muscles stinging from earlier in protest. He heard rummaging through a drawer again and Othello returned. There was the sound of a lid being unscrewed from a jar, the slick sound of fingers dipping into oil, and then the jar being set on the nightstand. “Had you been a good boy I’d have let you watch but perhaps next time.” A flicker of curiosity from Adrian. He was expecting fingers up his own ass but. The soft grunts and sounds the smaller reaper was making gave him wonderful mental images of what was actually happening. He sighed through his nose and reached down to touch himself, only to be growled at, “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” He withdrew his hand and fidgeted a bit. It felt like a torturously long time before the weight on the bed shifted and oil covered fingers wrapped around his own cock. Adrian jerked at the sudden contact, though he was thankful the oil wasn’t cold. Othello rubbed slick fingers up and down Adrian’s shaft, giving pleasant little squeezes here and there. Adrian, in such a state of bliss, didn’t even care to try muffling the lewd sounds that tumbled from his mouth at the attention. He damn well nearly pouted when Othello’s hand stopped, then left altogether.

And then the brunet was straddling him and holding his cock again before slowly pressing back on it. Adrian hissed softly and Othello uttered a breathy, “Gods almighty.” He was slow to fully sink down on the legendary reaper’s cock. 

Adrian dared to break his role, “More than you were expecting?”

“Rumors always said you were big,” he exhaled slowly as he shifted to be a little more comfortable, “But…perhaps that’s an understatement…”

Adrian chuckled and reached up to pluck Othello’s glasses from his face and set them aside, reaching to place them on the nightstand. “Or perhaps you just don’t get out much?”

“Both,” Othello mumbled, placing a hand on Adrian’s chest and leaning forward slightly before raising his hips and dropping them back down. Both men let out a groan at that. The smaller was a bit wobbly and unsteady, the pace uneven. Adrian held Othello’s hips in an attempt to offer more stability. Othello let out a loud moan when Adrian bucked his hips up and made absolutely zero effort to stop him from continuing to do so. He let Adrian and gravity do the work from there. The force of Adrian’s thrusts made him cry out almost every time Adrian’s cock pressed up into him and he had to plant his other hand on the bed to keep his balance. Adrian, sly devil he was, slid a hand down from Othello’s hips to grip the younger reaper’s cock to stroke him. And just a few thrusts later, the Forensics reaper moaned Adrian’s name loudly when the latter struck his prostate. Adrian’s name was repeated over and over as the older reaper continued his ministrations. Neither of them paid any mind to the banging on the wall that was probably from Othello’s neighbors.

The loudest shout of all happened as Othello came, release spattering across their chests and stomachs. Othello’s frantic moans and whines continued as Adrian growled and changed their positions, pinning Othello to the bed and practically folding Othello’s legs to his chest, rutting into him like an animal in heat. The brunet clawed at the sheets, the feeling of being pounded into post-orgasm making him shudder from the sensitivity. Adrian’s head was on his shoulder, the silver reaper panting heavily as he chased his own orgasm. With a last harsh thrust, Adrian groaned lowly, releasing into Othello. The smaller felt hot, the feeling of sticky warmness pooling inside him not entirely new but still something that hadn’t been felt in a while. Adrian stayed that way for a bit before pulling out and flopping onto his side on the bed, careful not to crush his small lover. And for everything they’d just said and done, Othello still felt as if he were blushing heavily at the feeling of Adrian’s release sliding out of him. 

After a while of post-orgasmic haze and silence and catching their breaths, Othello sat up and pushed sweat slicked hair from his face. Finally he looked over his shoulder at Adrian, “You Collections reapers are truly the roughest bunch, you know that?”

Adrian stretched lazily with a pleased sound. “We are out in the field all the time fighting souls and demons, of course we’re tougher than the other departments.”

“Rougher, not tougher you dumb dog,” Othello rolled his eyes and fumbled around the nightstand for his glasses.

The older idly scratched an itch with a stupid grin. “Woof. You’ll need to try harder.”

“Indeed I will,” Othello shook his head before reaching over and undoing Adrian’s collar. He stood shakily from the bed, leaving the room for a bit and returning with a damp rag. When Adrian expressed confusion at being rubbed down Othello just chuckled, “Aftercare is always important.”

“You broke roles towards the end,” Adrian hummed in a pleased tone, “Do better next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was incredibly ooc most likely but there's a super disappointing lack of reaper on reaper fics so I arrive to remedy that. I've written smut many times before but this is definitely my first time publishing it on the web. I know I have a weakness in being heavy on foreplay and story-telling but then falling completely short with actual smut scenes so it's something to work on but I hope you enjoyed it regardless <3


End file.
